


A Marks Disappearance

by xReaper666x



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Death, F/M, Injury, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Ezra is your soulmate, but you don't know because your mark has been removed.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You, Ezra x Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Marks Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, swearing, blood, violence, death, 18+, cock warming, creampie
> 
> Requested: No - but they are open
> 
> A/N: I stole bacta from the star wars universe, oh well.

When people in this galaxy turn 7 years of age, they earn something called a soul mark. It’s always the name of the person they’re destined to be with, but what accompanies it varies from person to person. For some people, they get the first words their soulmate ever says to them. Others can’t see colors until they meet, while a few can communicate with each other by writing on their skin. Some have handprints show at the exact spot of their soulmates first touch, and the rest get a combination of three. You’ve never been too interested in soulmates growing up for a multitude of reasons, but the primary reasons were that you wanted to travel the stars and not stay in one place, and feared that a soulmate may make you settle somewhere you didn’t want to, which happened to your parents. The other main reason was seeing all the fighting between couples. You knew your parents loved each other, but they constantly argued and yelled, making you wonder ‘ _if that’s love, why would anyone want it?_ ” As you aged and understood things better, the removal of a person's choice in the matter was what disturbed you the most.

On your 7th birthday, your parents decided to take you somewhere fun to celebrate while your soul marks developed, and they began to appear while you were in the car. However, as you felt the tingle and slight burning on your skin where they appeared, there was an accident. The injuries to your family weren’t too bad, but the skin on your forearm was shredded and mangled, resulting in your soul marks being ripped off, and according to well-documented stories, those marks don’t grow back. Even at a young age, you didn’t feel sad about the loss that you had yet to know, it was removed before you saw anything and you didn’t feel hopeless at the prospect of not knowing who was predestined for you, instead, you felt…free. This was your chance to choose who you wanted, not be forced into something that you may not like, or be forced with someone evil and awful because fate wants to have a little fun.

Your parents accepted your feelings on the matter and helped you any way they could, letting you know that whatever you wanted to do, they’d support. For now, and for the foreseeable future, you decided to have some fun. Working odd jobs as you grew, learning the trade of prospecting and security before joining the military. Once you did your service and left, you earned a job as a private bodyguard, mercenary, and then finally became freelance and an occasional temporary prospector. As you walk through station 10 to meet your partner for this dig, your mind drifts to the gems you’ll be harvesting. Dawcovite, they come in two colors, blood red or cobalt blue, these rare gems can typically be the size of a lime and are found on a rather rugged planet, with harsh weather and even more dangerous locals. There were no people indigenous to the planet, but many stayed there, some because their ships crashed, others for reasons unknown. Aicury is covered in a forest, with enough oxygen and clean drinkable water for people to survive, but they have dangerous animals and plants, one of the most painful is known as the mace plant. A medium-sized fern that if bumped, can emit a gas that acts exactly like mace.

Approaching your new dropship, you knock on the door, only to be greeted by a gorgeous man. Dark hair with a blonde patch near the temple, coffee-colored eyes, a prominent nose, tan skin, and a scar that curves under his left eye are what greet you. Raking your eyes over his body, you see his thin black shirt covering lithe muscles, ‘ _well, it’s about time I get a good looking partner, hopefully, he can do a good job as well_ ’ you think.

“Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Ezra, your new prospecting partner, I’m pleased to make your acquaintance,” Ezra states holding out his hand.

“And you’re good at what you do?” You ask as he nods slowly, “well then it’s about damn time these people send me someone decent.”

His smile falters, turning into a look of delighted awe, but he’s quick to recover, “while I understand your eagerness to begin our journey together, may I inquire about your name?” He asks earnestly.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s y/n, y/n y/l/n.”

“I’m Ezra,” he repeats his name from earlier before.

“It’s nice to meet you…again,” you respond still smiling as you motion to the ship. “Is this what we’re taking to Aicury?”

“Uh…yes…Yes!” He exclaims ushering you in but giving you a look of confusion and heartbreak before masking it once again. “This is the magnificent lady that will take us careening through space to our destination.”

Leading you through the multi-room ship, he shows you the basics climate control, cockpit, kitchen, restroom, area room, and a small bedroom with two cots.

“This is where we will sleep. My bed is on the right.” He says gesturing to the room, not taking his eyes off you.

“Well, it looks homey,” you mention, throwing your bag on the bed and removing your jacket.

“May I pry into what happened to your arm?” Ezra asked looking at the scar where your soul mark was supposed to be.

“There was an accident when I was seven.”

“You’re soul mark-”

“Gone before I could see it,” you shrug while putting your things away.

“I’m sorry fate dealt you an awful tragedy,” he responds brows furrowed in concentration.

“It’s not a tragedy,” you respond noting the look of shock that appears on Ezra’s face. “The way I see it, a soul mark takes away a person’s choice, they have to love the name on their arm, and they don’t get to choose. Now, _I_ get to choose whom _I_ want to love and what _I_ want to do. I’m free.”

“Well, little bird that is certainly an optimistic viewpoint. I must say most would not see things the same as you,” he says rubbing his forearm.

“I’m not most.”

“No you are not,” he smiles before leaving for supplies, you walking along with him as he chats.

_____________________________________________________________________________

You hate drop pods and there’s a reason you refuse to work in them. They are unreliable and crash leaving the crew stranded or dead more often than not. This is why you’re ecstatic that you and your temporary partner Ezra were transferred to an actual ship to work on, slightly bigger than the last. However, that doesn’t mean things can’t go wrong with ships as well, and you, unfortunately, experience that first hand on this run when landing. As soon as the ship touched down an almighty crack could be heard as the ship rumbled and groaned, and not in a good way.

“That was an extremely unsettling noise,” Ezra remarks looking at you with concern.

“Let’s go see what it was,” you sigh unbuckling your safety harness and finding the equipment you’d need to check and hopefully repair the ship. “Check the air levels, see if we need suits.”

As Ezra reads the levels on the equipment, you ready two suits just in case, with a rough landing it could have stirred up dirt and dust and made it so you’ll need them no matter what.

“Levels are slightly elevated,” Ezra, announces entering the sealed room you enter and exit the ship from. “Oxygen masks should suffice.”

Nodding your head and affixing your mask and coms unit, the two of you exit the ship, looking out over the expansive valley you’ve landed on and can see a large lake, trees, and open space that can make it easy to see any incoming threats. Ezra taps you on the shoulder and moves under the ship where you join him, looking at the underneath of the ship you both realize there’s no way you can fly it like this. Two metal sheets have a crack going through them and one of the joints on the legs of the ship broke, breaking the whole thing. There was no flying or landing this without repairing the damage and no repairing the damage without parts, which neither of you have.

“There has to be an abandoned ship we can strip,” you announce examining the rest of the ship as Ezra runs outer shell diagnostics for any other possible damage, “we’ll go in, set the ship self-diagnostics to run, making sure nothing was hurt internally and we go search for dig sites and old ships.”

“That sounds like a plan, birdie.”

After you left, Ezra dominates the conversation talking about everything and nothing all at the same time, letting you know he’s not the type of person comfortable with silence. As you walk you’re more than happy to let him chat away, listening to his ramblings but paying more attention to your surroundings. On previous jobs, there’d be days going by without you or your partner uttering a word to one another. Mainly because you didn’t trust them and you don’t speak much to those you don’t trust, the other reason is that your job is also dig security and you focus more on the surroundings than pointless conversation. When you realize it’s quiet, you look at Ezra, seeing he’s stopped talking and is staring at you expectantly.

“Sorry, I was thinking about something else, can you repeat yourself?” You ask as he nods.

“I was simply asking what type of person you are out here,” he begins, waiting for you to stand next to him. “Can you eliminate a threat or will you freeze at the thought?”

“I’m hired as security for these jobs as well as a digger, I will kill anyone who tries to interfere with our work or take our treasures, but be forewarned, I will _not_ kill an innocent person just to rob them. Now if it is a matter of survival I will do what needs to be done, but no, I won’t kill for the hell of it, and I won’t let you do that either.”

“I appreciate your candor on the situation and promise that I will not kill for the sake of killing. So you say you’re hired for security, what type of background do you have for that?” He asks smiling, eyes staring intently at yours.

“When I was 16, I joined the military, stayed in until 3 years ago, and got a job as security for different companies.”

“How did you learn to prospect?”

“One of the teams I was on began stealing from each other, I was hired for outside protection, not to protect them from themselves, but while I was out on patrol, someone got sick and tired of it and killed everyone by the time I got back. He taught me to prospect so we could make the deadline. It’s also the reason I don’t protect more than a team of 2.”

“I do not envy you for being in that situation, but you are fortunate to have made it out of the situation alive. However, how fortuitous that you were taught to prospect at that moment and learn another valuable life skill.”

“Well, it certainly boosted my rates,” You mention glancing at him as he chuckles.

“I am ecstatic that you learned the trade because now it’s my turn to work with you.”

Being so busy in conversation with Ezra, the two of you aren’t aware that you’re at the exit of the woods, about to enter a clearing with another ship. As soon as you look forward and see it, your arms shot out and stop Ezra from continuing. Moving your hand to your hip, where a gun is hidden at the back of your pants, you watch the new prospectors stand carefully as they observe you.

“Hello,” Ezra calls cheerfully, waving his hand at the group in front of you, smiling in an attempt to show no aggression. “We do not mean any harm, we’re merely exploring.”

Letting your hand slowly drop to your side, both of you approach when you’re waved over, keenly aware of the weapons being pointed at you.

“What are you doing here?” A tall man with a greying beard asks.

“We’re prospectors; here to chase a dream of becoming rich, I believe the same as you, though we do not wish for any trouble.”

“That won’t be a problem,” you mutter examining the equipment not paying attention to the fact that everybody is now staring at you. Clearing your throat as you look between Ezra and the man, you speak up, “you’re packing your equipment not unloading it, so I imagine you’re leaving…or more moving to another spot.”

“And you’re observant,” the man laughs before offering you his hand, “my name’s Caleb, we’re packing up so there’s no need to cause trouble here today, right?!”

“Right, you don’t try anything neither will we.”

“As pleased as I am by the fact that we’ve decided not to fight, I would like to ‘push my luck’ so to say and ask if you have any spare parts you may be willing to relinquish,” Ezra interjects, smiling pleasantly as to not be mistaken as a threat.

“Hmm…I’m not sure if we have any,” Caleb replies scratching his chin, “What exactly are you looking for?”

“Heat resistance paneling for the bottom of the ship and spares to fix one leg of the landing gear.”

“Young man why don’t you come with me and we’ll look at what I have available.”

Ezra glances at you and you nod, letting him know you’ll keep eyes on him while he’s away. As he walks with Caleb, another man approaches you from the crew, a smug smile on his face as he looks you up and down.

“And what are you doing here you sexy thing?” He asks.

“Looking for parts,” You deadpan, trying to ignore him while Ezra’s at the ship looking through boxes.

“Oh? Are you sure you just want parts?”

“Positive!” As soon as you answer, the man stands in front of you blocking your view as he leans in close to your face.

“I can give you any part you need…for a price, how about you join me in my tent and we can…” he looks you over again licking his lips as his eyes travel over your body, “make an arrangement.”

“As…quick as I’m sure that would be,” you turn the tables looking him over, making him squirm, “I prefer someone who’s _not_ a minuteman, now fuck off.”

At your reply, the guys face turns purple in anger, “why you little-”

“I believe my partner told to leave,” comes Ezra’s voice from behind this bastard, dangerously low with a hint of a growl. When the asshole turns around, Ezra is staring at him with a look that lets you know he will kill the fucker if he doesn’t leave.

“And who the fuck are you?”

“He’s my partner dumbass, no get before I put a bullet between your eyes.” With one more look at you, the guy walks away, tail tucked between his legs as he mutters something about a bitch. “Get anything good?” You ask Ezra who’s mood seems to instantly lift.

“A few joints and spare rod, that’s about it. However, he did explain there are a few crashed ships west of here that look to be in good shape, prime for picking through.”

“Excellent, let’s go.” As you turn around, Caleb calls to the two of you and moves quickly to your side.

“The locals on this place don’t have many women, so be careful. They like to attack at night or in large groups, if you’re not constantly vigilant, they will kill you and take her. I can guarantee they will come after you, they watch the ships entering the planet and wait for the perfect time to attack.”

“Thank you for that warning,” you say before walking away, Ezra trailing behind you closer than he was before.

“Perhaps working here wasn’t the best idea,” Ezra comments while you walk through the woods in the directions of the abandoned ships. “Once we strip them, we should consider leaving.”

“I’m not going to let anyone scare us off; we have a job to do. Besides, I thought you didn’t scare easily,” you turn to him smirking as continue to walk, “how often has someone frightened you away?”

“Never.”

“So why now?”

“Because…I’m not sure little bird, my concern is for your safety, I do not wish any harm to befall you.”

“I’ll survive,” you laugh as you come to a stop, looking at the massive graveyard of ships in front of you. Ezra stands alongside you looking at the scene before you with the same awe on his face that you have. “How do you think they got here?”

“Well, they weren’t exactly flown,” Ezra comments as the two of you approach the wreckage cautiously, “there are no burn patterns on the ground from the engines.”

“There,” you point to a ship on its side not far from where Ezra’s standing, “it’s the exact model of ours, we strip whatever we can, drag it back, and fix up our ship.”

Both of you manage to strip the panels, landing gear, electric works, and everything else that may come in handy, laying it on a tarp you found inside, you drag it back to your ship. Carefully you manage to store the parts in the small ship making it a bit cramped, but livable. With enough light left in the day to prospect, the two of you begin scouting locations to dig, carefully marking areas that look acceptable, before turning in for the night.

It takes a week of hard work and Ezra’s help for you to repair the ship completely, making it ready for take-off at any given time. With that accomplished, the two of you begin harvesting gems. While you excel at digging at a faster pace than most in the business, Ezra is incredible at finding the rocks, locating some of the biggest Dawcovite gems you’ve ever seen, easily finishing the job with a weeks’ worth of work. However, neither of you cares to give up and continue your journey, finding many new sites to harvest. It’s in your second week that the two of you finally sleep together. After a particularly hot day when you return to the ship, you immediately shower, cleaning off a hard day’s work, and then lay down while Ezra cleans himself, unable to will yourself to put on more than a bra and panties. When he exits in only a towel, you can’t help but look, causing him to smirk.

“Are you enjoying the view little bird?” Ezra asks.

“Sure, but it’d be better if you spun around slowly, showed me what you have to offer,” you smile back, somewhat surprised as Ezra spins around, arms straight out as he lets you admire his body. “Just so we’re clear, you want to have sex right? Because I sure as hell do.”

His face lights up with a smile as he slowly approaches you, dropping his towel to reveal one of the biggest cocks you’ve ever seen. As you lean on your elbows Ezra climbs over your body kissing his way to your mouth, his eyes never leaving yours until your lips touch and they flutter shut, both of you reveling in the sensation of kissing each other. When he pulls away, it leaves you panting as you open your eyes to look at him.

“I’ve dreamt of this moment from the second I saw you, envisioning the feel of tasting you, being inside you, and coming in you, again and again.” He says while stroking your check.

“Then take me.”

Ezra kisses you again while unfastening your bra and throwing it aside when he pulls away, he slides down your body, taking your panties with him. Spreading your thighs Ezra kisses from your inner knee to your core, the feeling of his hot breath making you wetter as he inches closer to your slit. Without hesitation, he immediately devours you, licking your juices as he pulls your body closer to him. Wrapping your legs around his neck and fisting your hands into his hair, you keep him locked in place as he sucks your clit, alternating between gentle suction and light, circling it with his tongue, before pushing two fingers inside of you and curling them against your g-spot.

“Oh my gods, Ezra!” You scream arching your back off the bed as he keeps going, rolling your hips into his face, causing him to moan.

Ezra is eagerly lapping up your juices, alternating between rolling your clit with his tongue and coaxing more liquid out of you with his movements. With all the stimulation you’re receiving, you can’t help but cry out in pleasure in a way that could make a pornstar blush. Your pleasure is mounting as you begin rolling your hips into his face more, squeezing your legs tighter while your hand holds his head down. You’re practically fucking his face at this point as he devours you, more excitedly than before, causing your orgasm to crash down upon you, as your body shakes around him. When you come too, Ezra is using his tongue to clean your juices, licking every inch of your pussy as he savors the taste of you.

Kissing his way up your body again, he kisses you in a steamy lip-lock, leaving you breathless, before he sits up, hungrily looking over your body, eye fucking you as his throbbing cock weeps with precum. Instead of pushing into you he carefully lays down beside you, he begins stroking your belly, running his hands lightly up over your nipples and chest before returning them to your abdomen.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, looking at you with enough warmth that you blush like a schoolgirl.

Kissing you again, he shifts in between your thighs, hands massaging your tits as you feel his tip press against your entrance. Breaking your kiss, he looks for approval, and when you nod, his cock slides into you slowly stealing your breath away with the feeling. Ezra lays his head onto your chest as he shudders at the feel of your molten core surrounding him when he hilts himself in you. Looking up at you excitedly, he begins thrusting into you, groaning at the feel of every thrust.

“I want to hear you, little bird, I want my name spilling from your lips as you come,” he grunts through his exertion.

He pulls out before slamming into you hard in long deep strokes, withdrawing all the way to his tip before penetrating you just a little deeper at a new angle each time driving you crazy. Your orgasm begins to build as your body heats up. His thrusts become faster and they lose his rhythm as he approaches his release with you. Without relenting, he pounds you harder and soon you’re coming, squeezing his cock so tightly within your walls that it pushes him over the edge as he comes inside of you.

Both of you come down from your high, with him laying against you before he pulls out swiftly, rolling you to your side, moving behind you, and sliding back into you from behind. Pressed as tightly against you as he can be, you fade into sleep, waking the next morning with his cock still inside of you.

“That was by far the most glorious night I’ve ever had in my life,” Ezra whispers in your ear while he refuses to pull away. “I never believed I would experience something as incredible as that feeling, and I intend to indulge in it continuously for as long as I can…so long as you allow me to.”

“That would be fantastic,” you reply rolling your hips as he hardens again.

__________________________________________________________________________

You’d been on the planet for two months and every night Ezra fucks you, sometimes gently, other times rough, but it always ends the same, with the two of you falling asleep as his cock staying buried inside of you. On nights that he has no energy to have sex, he still pulls you close and slips inside, staying there through the night. You enjoyed Ezra immensely, but as you ready yourselves for departure in the next few days, you couldn’t help but think about how you’ll miss him. That is until the locals took Ezra.

On your way back to the ship, you almost broke through the clearing when you spotted Ezra being attacked by multiple men. Before you could pull a weapon out to help him, shots whizzed by your head, causing you to run from those pursuing you. By the time, you managed to kill them and return to your ship, Ezra was gone. Instead of doing the smart thing and leaving this planet and collecting the money for the job yourself, you currently find yourself running through the woods, in the dead men’s clothes looking for any sign of Ezra or someone who took him.

__________________________________________________________________________

_Ezra’s View_

Coming to all Ezra could feel was pain, his mind muddy as he tries to think of what happened. Suddenly everything comes rushing back to him and his body jerks when he tries to sit up, sending lightning bolts of pain through every inch of his body. He can hear footsteps approach him before he’s yanked into a seated position by his hair, the chains on his wrist are tightened so they’re pulled taught above his head. Ezra slowly opens his eye to see the man sitting in front of him, his other eye swollen shut, crusted with dried blood, and throbbing in pain from the mace plant that his face was thrust into a few days ago.

“I must admit, you lasted longer than we thought,” the smarmy man named Chester says, “most people hand over their women within the week in exchange for their life. You’re strong, but we’ll still break you.”

Ezra’s covered in burns, bruises, and cuts, he has fractured or broken bones from the torture, but still refuses to tell them where y/n was. ‘ _She probably left you here_ ,’ he thinks, his heart breaking at the thought of losing his soulmate, but at the same time a weight is lifted from it as he knows that means you’ll be out of danger, ‘ _you should have told her you belonged together._ ’ Searing pain across his stomach breaks his thoughts as Chester drags a knife across his skin.

“You’re not listening to me,” Chester growls at the fact that he was ignored.

“My sincere apologies,” Ezra grunts out.

“No worries, we’ll begin now, you tell me where she is and I’ll end this pain.”

“Fuck you! AHHH!”

Ezra screams as a knife cuts the skin of his arm, and the wound cauterized with a heated rod. Without meaning to, Ezra whimpers, earning him another punch to the face and multiple kicks to his already damaged ribs. Gasping for air, he glares at Chester and his goons while they clean the blood off them.

“Now, let’s start again.”

___________________________________________________________________________

_Y/n’s View_

Running through the woods, you hear a scream, immediately knowing who it belongs too. Unable to determine if you can identify the voice or it’s just gut instinct, you run in the direction it came from, moving faster than ever before as your adrenaline kicks in. Slowing to a walk then crawl, you approach multiple huts surrounded by guards. _‘This has to be it_ ’ you think scanning the small village, ‘ _fuck them!_ ’ Staying hidden in the bushes you lunge up behind a guard as he passes, covering his mouth before snapping his neck. Trading the clothes your wearing for his, you enter the village, silently killing anyone who sees you and hiding their bodies in nearby shadows.

Passing a small hut on the other side of the compound, you hear a scream erupt from it; knowing instantly, that’s where Ezra is. As you circle around trying to think of a way to remove the bulk of guards, your eyes are drawn to a solution and you begin your work. Setting fire to a small unoccupied hut, you run into the woods and crawl to the quarters Ezra’s being hidden in ‘ _you hope_.’ Once the yelling starts and the orange glow of flames are seen across the compound, you make your move as the guards run to put out the fire. Rounding the corner you raise your gun, killing the man standing outside the door, then enter the hut, killing two more who tried to reach their weapons. Entering the final door, you see Ezra, bleeding, bruised, and chained to the wall with another man sitting in front of him, the smile slipping from his face as you remove your mask.

“Now what a minute,” the bastard says in a panicked voice as he stands.

Without hesitation, you pull the trigger killing him before running to Ezra and removing the chains from his battered wrists.

“L-little bird, y-you sh-shouldn’t of…come here,” Ezra gasps as his breathings labored and he’s barely able to look at you through his swollen eyes.

“I’m taking you home,” you mutter before hoisting him up into a fireman’s carry and running from the now half burning village, not feeling sorry for anyone there. You have no idea how long you were running for by the time you get to your ship, all you know is that once you lay Ezra down on the bed, you feel as though your lungs will explode. Setting your destination in the cockpit, the ship lifts off, filling you with relief as you turn your efforts to help Ezra.

Using the ship's scanner, you’re able to see multiple cracked and fractured bones, nothing broken, which is good. Stripping him naked you being cleaning his body and wounds while applying antibacterial cream and bacta, finally moving to the guard he wears over his soul mark. Not wanting to be intrusive, but seeing the fabric torn and matted down with blood, you finally decide to pull it off and clean the wound, trying your best to ignore the mark. It’s not until you go to lower his arm that you see the name printed on his wrist _Y/n Y/l/n_.

All the air rushes out of you as you sit there staring at his mark, a cold chill making its way down your spine as you realize he’s known this whole time he was your soulmate and he never said a word. You’re angry, partly that the universe managed to fling you two together, but also _because_ he never said a word. Another thing that pisses you off is that Ezra suffered like this probably because he’s your soulmate, he talks tough, but he’s not the kind of man to throw his soulmate to the wolves to save himself, therefore he endured the pain and torture to protect you, ‘ _that stupid man_.’ Carefully wrapping his wrist you sit beside the bed and wait for him to wake, your minds running through every choice you have now that you’ve discovered this inconvenience, warring with itself over what you’ll do next.

You don’t know when you fell asleep, but you’re awakened by coughing, snapping up from your slumped position, your eyes fall on Ezra, who’s currently in the fetal position hacking up a lung. Running to grab him water, you return and crawl behind him, leaning his body against your chest as he drinks from the glass and soothes his dry throat.

“I thought you were dead,” you say, attempting to keep all emotion from your voice.

“I thought I was dead,” he replies slumping against your chest while breathing deeply, “I believed you left me behind.”

“Why would I have done that?”

“I was hoping you would have saved yourself and gotten as far away from that planet as possible.”

“Not without you. You’ve become my friend, I couldn’t leave you there.”

“And you are so much more to me,” Ezra mumbles almost too quiet for you to hear.

“I saw your soul mark,” you explain, causing Ezra to move away from you and look at your face, fear of rejection evident in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Why? And why didn’t you tell me? Why not just get it over with and tell me we were soulmates?”

“Because…when we first met, you told me you felt free to make your own choice. As much as I longed to have you with me, ached for you to love me, I would never force you to be with me simply because it was predetermined for us. You value your choice far too much for me to take it from you…even if it meant losing you…I-I love you too much to do that to you, little bird.” He says looking you in the eyes the entire time.

Sighing, you look away, thinking about what he said and what you’ve been through. You enjoyed your time with him, sure, he was trying to gain your affection, but he was letting you decide to give it rather than saying he’s your soulmate and you should be with him, he gave you your choice, respected your views, and didn’t try to control the outcome. Looking back at him, you can see he’s turned away from you and is staring down at the floor with glassy eyes. Shuffling closer, you place your arm on his shoulder, gently sliding it down his chest as you hug him from behind and bury your face into his neck.

“Before you were taken…I was trying to figure out a way to _not_ leave you when this was done.” You whisper, feeling him take a deep breath and hold it as you continue. “I enjoyed our time together far more than I have with anyone else, and learning that you…respected me enough to hide this, so I could have my choice, it makes me incredibly happy, but also breaks my heart.”

“Why would it break your heart?”

“Because if I left, you’d be heartbroken, you’d have given everything up for me and that just…kills me.”

As he turns his head towards you, you capture his mouth in a gentle kiss, willing everything you feel to be passed to him through your lip lock. When you break apart you rest your forehead against his, trying to find the words to speak again.

“I have a ship…decent size…I never thought I’d get married or have a soulmate or any of that, I believed I’d travel the universe for the rest of my days sleeping around carelessly doing whatever I wanted. However, now…I’m not good at this…I’d like to ask if you would be willing to join me. I may not know what soulmates are supposed to do, but…I’d like to learn to try.”

“Do you mean that little bird?” he asks as you nod your head gently. “I would be thrilled to join you for the rest of my days, or however long you want me.”

Carefully, Ezra moves his body to face you entangling his lips with yours, using his tongue to explore your mouth as your lips part. He moves you to lie down and hovers over you, as his hand slides into the waistband of your pants. Moving your hand down to his, you stop him.

“You’re hurt,” you whisper, eyes searching his.

“The bacta healed me enough that my body only hurts a minimal amount. However, I ache to taste you, take you, and be in you. I _need_ you.”

Placing your hand on his shoulder, you push him back so he’s laying down, “then let me take care of you.”

Pulling your shirt off you throw it to the side before discarding the rest of your clothes. He’s already naked from when you attended to his wounds and you can see his cock is throbbing with need. Kneeling in front of him, you take his thick length in your palm, enjoying the soft velvety flesh as you stroke him, using his precum as a lubricant. He’s watching your every move. Using both hands to hold him, you begin stroking him, moving one hand down to massage his balls, while you watch more precum leak from his tip.

Licking up his shaft, you tease him by circling your tongue around his crown, tasting his musk as you continue licking him. He’s held up by his elbows as he watches you shine his dick with your saliva, waiting for you to engulf his prick with your hot mouth, and he doesn’t have to wait long. Opening your lips you take him deep into your throat, gently sucking him, bobbing your head, humming every time you deep throat him, causing him to hiss and jerk his hips.

“Oh, gods, y/n!” he moans throwing his head back as he grips your hair tightly with one hand and taking fistfuls of the blanket with the other.

You can feel his cock swell in your mouth as his hips involuntarily jerk, while you bob your head up and down. Bringing him right to the cusp of orgasm, you can feel his balls tighten and his cock twitch as you pull off, refusing to let him finish in your mouth and listening to the expletives he releases instead of cum.

“That was a cruel trick, my little gem,” he moans, his body still tense from his almost orgasm.

Smiling you crawl up his body kissing a trail and paying extra attention to his bandages before taking his lips with yours. Keeping your mouths attached until you can feel him unwind from his almost climax as you straddle his hips, placing his tip at your dripping entrance and looking him in the eyes as you sink down it. Leaning forward, you run your hands over his stomach, feeling the lithe muscles under his skin as you find a better position for your hips, so you can properly fuck him.

Pressing your pelvis down against him harder, you're shocked as more sinks into you, making your eyes flutter and threaten to roll back into your head. The way his cock splits you apart makes you feel so good you could come without moving. Groaning, you lift your hips up before dropping them back down, grinding into him when he’s hilted deep inside you, and repeating the process. Picking up the pace, you begin bouncing harder on him, feeling his hips meet yours as he thrusts up when you come down. Ezra keeps one hand on your hips, helping you bounce, and uses the other to rub your clit, while he moans as you massage your breasts in front of him.

You can feel him throbbing deep inside of you as his thigh muscles tense in a way that lets you know he’s about to come. Moving faster, your body heats up as you feel the coil in your lower belly tighten as you bounce and gyrate your hips. Panting and moaning, your vision begins to swim as stars appear, causing you to throw your head back and scream in ecstasy as you climax on him, hitting a new high as Ezra comes deep inside of you, filling your womb with his virile seed.

Groaning as you come down you practically collapse on top of Ezra, careful not to hit any wounds. He wraps his arms around you and gently rolls the two of you onto your sides, keeping you close and his cock buried inside of you, planning on remaining there the whole night.

“Sleep little bird,” he whispers, “for tomorrow we begin the rest of our lives as soulmates.”


End file.
